Confused Feelings
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Last minute name so may change but this is a kinda confusing story SP as per usual not gonna tell u anymore so you'll have to read it to find out
1. Death

Phil came into work the following morning tired and sad. He said nothing until Sam came up to him at his desk to give him a stack of paper work.

'Hey Phil what's up?' Sam asked worrying that Phil hadn't even looked at her rather than trying to constantly seduce her.

'My…my grandpa…well he has just died!' Phil told her with a lump in his throat.

'Oh my god Phil, why didn't you say, you should go and comfort your family, it must be really hard for them, in fact I'll ring the DCI, he's out at court!' Sam reached for the phone on Phil's desk but Phil put his hand out to stop her.

'No, my mum said I must go to work coz someone's got to bring in an income and she's gone to comfort my grandma!' Phil whispered icily.

'Ok, well I'll be in my office if you need to talk,' Sam told him stroking his shoulder in a protective way.

Normally Phil would have died if she did that but all he did was look straight ahead at the blank computer screen. Sam was really worried, so she told Phil to meet her in the car park in 20 minutes. Phil's face lit up slightly and he struggled to smile and nod.

Sam walked away satisfied.

**20 minutes later…**

Sam and Phil were sitting in Sam's car, Phil turned to Sam and opened his mouth to say something but instead he kissed her gently on the cheek. Sam immediately pulled away but as soon as she had she put her hand up to her face and stroked the spot where Phil had just kissed her, she blushed when Phil turned around and saw her doing that. Phil managed to mumble sorry as they drove off.

Phil's POV

I love Sam but why can't she see it and today when I needed her most she pulled away but I can't help but wonder where the hell we are going!

Sam pulled up outside her own house and they both got out. Sam draped her arm tenderly around Phil's shoulders and led him towards her house. Phil wanted to kiss her really badly but fought the urge not to as he knew that sex is just away of getting over death to show that you are still alive. Sam sat Phil down on the sofa and made 2 coffees.

'They do know we're gone, don't they?' Phil asked

'Of course,' Sam whispered sitting down beside Phil

'Tell me everything and don't stop until I say!' Sam told him firmly

Phil started to tell Sam everything about how his Grandpa had died and his family. Sam started to sob and Phil put his arm around her.

'Sam, hey, why are you crying, I should be crying!' Phil whispered seriously pulling her into a tight embrace.

'Coz I want…I need…to tell you something!' Sam sobbed.

'What, Sam, what?' Phil pressed harder

'I'm…I'm pregnant!' Sam whispered


	2. Pregnancy

'Whoa, there Sam hold up, you're what?' Phil asked disbelievingly

'I'm pregnant, with you're…'Sam stopped not wanting to finish her own sentence because Phil said it for her.

'Child!' Phil muttered almost fainting

Sam looked at him and nodded and Phil suddenly leant in to kiss her, Sam jerked backwards shaking her head.

'No,' Sam shouted Phil jumped back looking hurt. Sam went back over to him to apologize but he got in first…

'Look Sam, I don't get it with you, first I kiss you and you pull away and then immediately start stroking that spot, then you say you're pregnant with my child and now I tried to kiss you again and you pull away!'

Phil took a deep breath and sighed, 'I just don't get it!'

'You're right I'm sorry!' Sam said not looking in his eyes. Sam tried to be happy but failed leaving a very nervous smile. Phil could see that she was scared, she was starting to tremble and tears were rolling uncontrollably from her eyes. Phil came in closer and gave Sam a hug.

'Maybe I shouldn't be here,' he said stroking Sam's hair carefully

'No, no please stay!' she begged him

'But…' Phil started; Sam interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips and taking his hand and leading him to…

**I know the chapter was kinda short but oh well**

**Anyway what's Sam doing, her feelings are all confused and where is she taking him?**

**Reviews make updates come quicker **

**(Except for the fact I'm going skiing next week!!)**


	3. Surprise

**This is a quick ud coz Sarah couldn't wait, hope I don't disappoint!!**

Sam fought the urge to rip off his clothes right there and so she pinned him against the wall and kissed him, right there, right then. Phil couldn't believe his luck, first he finds out the woman he loves is pregnant with his child and now she wants more!

Sam shocked by her own feelings, stopped suddenly. Phil was out of breath, he pulled her back to him pulling at her shirt, this time Sam didn't stop him and let Phil take it off, and she started on his shirt and quickly undid his belt. By the time they had got to the bedroom, they were both naked.

Sam pulled Phil roughly onto her bed and started kissing him wildly. Phil almost fainted from disbelief. Sam ran her finger up and down his bare chest and stopped when Phil turned her over and was on top of her, they pretended to fight and went under the covers.

Sam was breathing heavily as Phil pushed himself inside her. She bit her lip to stop her self from screaming out his name. She clung onto him, trying to push him in more. Phil didn't object, Sam breathed out and whispered, 'Oh, Phil, why didn't we do this before!' Phil ignored her carrying on snogging her face off. Phil kissed her going down her body and round her breasts and finishing on her belly button then he started talking to the growing baby…

'Now, you shouldn't have seen that, me and your mummy were just very naughty!' Phil joked, Sam giggled and pulled Phil back and snuggled close into him. Phil put his arm around her, she quickly fell asleep.

Phil watched her chest rising and falling for hours, he watched her mutter in her sleep and turn into him and unconsciously nibble his chest, Phil didn't mind, it was actually quite nice. Sam stirred as Phil jerked because Sam bit a little too hard. Phil pushed the hair away from her face as she opened her eyes.

'What time is it?' she asked quietly

'About 6am' Phil replied, 'Why?'

'Oh, nothing,' Sam replied innocently, 'I just wondered if we had the time for…um…some more, maybe?' she carried on, 'I can understand if you don't…' Phil interrupted my kissing her bare nipple cause Sam to jump slightly.

Sam stroked Phil's arm and went down his chest, all the way down to his penis, she stroked it, then Sam hurriedly pushed Phil inside her she had an organism quickly and then lay her head on Phil's chest and muttered, 'I love you, Phil!'

'I love you too much, babe!' Phil replied kissing her.

'Come on up!' Sam said jumping out of bed.

'Oh, I'm coming!' Phil muttered he was never a morning person.

He tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor, 'Oomph' was the sound that was heard from the mass of covers now on Sam's bedroom floor.

'Get your arse down here!' Sam shouted and Phil hurriedly got his clothes on and went down stairs.

Sam had laid out breakfast neatly and was taking a bite out of a slice of toast when Phil came in. She tutted and tapped her arm, gesturing that he was late. Phil shrugged and sat down and ate some breakfast, after that they got in Sam's car and went to Sun Hill.

When they got into work, they stopped at the stairwell and got engrossed in a passionate kiss that they didn't realize that practically the whole of CID saw them! Mickey wolf-whistled and they snapped out of it, quickly everyone got back to their desks, Um-ing and er-ing!

Sam giggled and Phil touched her nose and walked away as a way of saying come on.

Little did they know that Stuart was watching them through gritted teeth?


End file.
